


An Eye for an Eye

by Glorfindel



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blood, Deception, Eyes, Horror, M/M, Squick, Terror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorfindel/pseuds/Glorfindel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the right elf has been captured by Sauron's army for his evil plan to be set in motion. But before Sauron can release the elf he needs to take something precious from him and replace it with one of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eye for an Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Keiliss.

 

 

Sauron walked along the corridor, smiling. The day was going well and his orcs had brought back a prize bounty. Not a big prize, but a useful one nonetheless.

 

 

The elf lay pale and cold upon the dark stone slab. His hair spilled over the sides in long falls of pale silver. Blue eyes stared blankly at the ceiling a long way above his head, and his lips quivered as if in silent prayer for rescue or a speedy death. The creamy pale skin looked almost translucent against the cold marble. It was as though the elf were dead, except for the litany from the trembling lips.

 

 

 _Even in repose, he sings_ , Sauron thought. _How beautiful he is…How I need to mar his beauty, and yet… I would want him perfect, as he is now._ For the first time in many years, the Dark lord felt indecisive.

 

It amused Sauron to turn his hand into the shape of a claw, and he stroked a talon along the elf’s chest, circling a nipple, leaving an angry red ring as he did so. The elf awoke screaming and clutched his hand to his chest. “Who are you? What do you want with me?” The horror in his face was seductive. Sauron restrained himself from piercing the smooth, flawless skin, and instead he imagined tearing the claw through the abdomen, ripping the skin and underlying muscle, as the elf screamed in desperate, agonised terror.

 

 

“Sleep,” Sauron soothed, and passed his other hand, which was not a claw, over the elf’s eyes. He caught the form before his head could hit the marble, and lowered him gently down.

 

 

The claw changed back to a hand, and Sauron traced the sculpted pink lips, parting them slightly to look at the white teeth. He could not resist. A kiss, just one. It would mean nothing except the giving in to temptation. A hand burrowed under the sleeping elf’s neck and Sauron placed his lips over the pink ones of his captive. He tasted sweet, and the Dark Lord felt a pull in his heart, remembering the days when all was light and he was young. He courted the night, but it was not always so. It was a surprise to him that such a long-forgotten memory should surface and affect him so.

 

 

Rising quickly away from the sweet-tasting mouth, Sauron spat and wiped his hand across his mouth, almost as though to remove the memories of a lighter, more innocent time. “Damn you!” he said angrily to the sleeping elf, then sat up and regarded him again.

 

 

“You will serve my needs. From now on I will see through you and you will carry on with your life as before.” Sauron put his hand over the elf’s forehead. “Sleep deeper.”

 

 

The action was not completely altruistic. Whilst Sauron would have loved nothing better than to hear the elf scream in pain as he plucked his eye out, it did not suit his purpose. He needed him untraumatised and able to live his life as before.

 

 

Fingers dug into the back of his own eye and Sauron felt a fleeting nausea, as well as a sharp, slicing pain, as he removed his eye from the socket. He replaced it with the elf’s own. After blinking a few times, the eye settled and perfect vision was restored. It was all going to plan.

 

 

The Eye of the Dark Lord was gently placed into the elf’s dark, empty socket, displacing the small pool of blood in the base and causing it to brim over the lid and down the side into the elf’s hair. Sauron smiled as he rubbed the eyelid over the Eye, which was swivelling wildly. “Still,” he said and the Eye stayed in position, looking up at him. “I will see what you see,” he said, and waved his hand over the Eye. Closing his eyelids, he tuned into the Eye he had placed in the elf’s face and saw his own face looking down at him. He smiled again. It worked.

 

 

This particular elf travelled from realm to realm in the course of his life, and only stayed in a particular place for a year at most before moving on. His disappearance would not be noticed if it were of a short duration. Several days later, when it was time for the elf to leave, Sauron rode out with the orcs who accompanied him; he wanted to ensure the safety of the one who carried his Eye, who was his window into other realms and would have access to their day-to-day workings. No other scout could have access they way he could. There was only one thing that uneased him and he hoped it would not be noticed.

 

 

The elf was left at the Imladrian border. As his horse walked slowly along the forest path, the elf awoke and wondered at the good progress he was making. Sauron watched from a distance, before departing the other way. He waved his hand and his whole army, with himself, disappeared into thin air.

 

 

It had been a good day. Sauron sat on his throne as his subjects cowered fearfully, awaiting his commands and ready to fulfil his every whim. However, he showed no interest in his surroundings and ignored all by shutting his eyes and tuning into his Eye, now part of the elf’s face. Elrond was talking to the elf, who had just arrived at the Last Homely House.

 

 

“Welcome, Lindir. How happy I am to see you here,” Elrond said. He looked puzzled and stared into the elf’s face. “How odd. I have known you all these years and never before noticed that one of your eyes is a darker blue than the other.”

 

 

 


End file.
